cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wahhh House
(This is the Sequel to I Love Wario Land. If you haven't read that, read it first.) Greetings, Gerald here. I was the landlord of a small apartment and my tenants/guests were always fun to hang out with. Everything was going very well and most of the people staying were decent, but then the worse person ever showed up. He was obese, wore yellow overalls, and rudely pushed his way into my office. "It's a me! Wario!" Without being rude, I asked what he wanted and it turns out he wanted to stay. He threw down some money and then started stomping off. He seemed really shady, but I only wished he was shady because of what was about to happen. I was in for the worse two months of my life... At first, nothing came from this Wario dude until a few days later when the first complaint was made. An elderly couple told me there was a shouting match going on and I went to investigate. I found the same yellow overalled man yelling at a woman dressed up as a pirate. The worse part was that people were trying to sleep and when I intervened, the pirate lady accused me of being friends with the new tenant and she vowed to get revenge before running off into the darkness. Wario thanked me for scaring her off and then threw a penny at me before going back into his apartment. I was left speechless and quiet, thinking the pirate would be caught by police before she even returned. I was wrong. Wario often caused trouble, for example, he wore those overalls often and he smelled terrible. Other tenants would tell him to take a bath and Wario would burp right in front of them. He was also rude to everyone around him and tried to take advantage of an elderly couple by asking them for donations all the time. They gave him their funeral money. I remember going over to where Wario was staying and knocking at his door. Some lady stopped me, telling me that Wario was busy. She introduced herself as Mona and I told her that this was important. Wario came to the front and said "What are you a doing in the Waaaaaaaah House!?!" I corrected him by saying this wasn't the Waaaaaaah House and was only a apartment. Wario got mad, but I also told him that he needed to stop harrassing other people and that he should get a job instead of asking for donations. Wario didn't face me while talking to him, but in a annoyed tone told me that he would stop without sounding sincere. I left the "Waaaaah House" completing my goal of warning this unruly tenant. A few days later, disaster strikes once more. The news comes on my TV. There is this case about a crazy person stealing ducks and putting them into a van. They were travelling to various parks at night and abducting them. While the police found the suspect, they weren't arrested due to escaping quite easy with the stolen birds. Wanna know what those ducks were for? A few more days later, everyone is woken up to the sound of honking. That crazy pirate lady is back and she is having ducks attack Wario in the parking lot. She is laughing maliciously and orders some of them to even attack me. Wario screams for some friends to help and they come rushing out at 3:00 AM in the morning and start joining in the brawl. I kicked one of the ducks while Wario punched several of them. Without seeing the rest of it, I quickly ran back to my office and called the police. They showed up 20 minutes later and the pirate woman and her ducks are long gone. Feathers littered the entire parking lot. I immediatly went to Wario's home and he tried closing the door on me. "What was that about!?!" "That is my arch enemy and she still has my gold!" Soon, several people in the apartment came out to the front. It was no longer just Mona, it was a little girl dressed up as a witch, a weird old man in doctor clothes, and two house pets consisting of a cat and dog. "Why are there pets here? You know they aren't allowed right?" I told Wario "They are my aid pets!" Wario explained as he slammed the door on me. I knew I should of had a limit to how many people could stay in a single apartment... From time to time, that pirate woman would return for a rematch and bring the ducks back with her. Wario and his friends would continue to feud and by this point I had enough. I stepped in once more, put my foot down, and told them I wasn't messing around anymore. Wario scowled at me and told me he wouldn't give me anymore pennies before he took his friends back into the Wah House. I then asked Pirate Lady why she was fighting with Wario. "Oh! We don't REALLY hate each other! I'm soulbonded to Captain Syrup and live here with Wario! To be honest, he is quite cute!" I lost my shit, but Syrup kept talking. "Because I'm Wario's enemy, I'm suppose to terrorize him! This is my training! Arrrrrg!" "What the hell is soulbonding!?!" "Oh! We're videogame characters!" All this time, Wario wasn't even his real name. Every strange person living in the Wahhhhh House was bonded to a fictional character. I wanted answers, but got none as Wario would only tell me that he was Wario and his friends would barricade the door from me. He acted like the "Wahhhhhh House" really belonged to him. Ashley tried sneaking into other people's apartments to spike their drinks/food for experimenting purposes, but was always caught and ran out. Crygor was alright, but he would always side with the Waaaaah House gang. Mona also had her own rival who lived in the Waaaaaah House, two plush dinosaurs. Captain Syrup went into a meltdown and complained when her ducks were taken back to the wild. One day, a car with no one inside starts going around in the apartment parking lots. Damages were caused and when the car itself finally broke down, the only suspect was a cat and dog which were seen running away. After several more issues with Wario and his room mates, I posted a eviction notice on the front of his door. They didn't like that... Wario and his friends paid a visit to my office and wanted to know why I was kicking them out. I told them they were causing other tenants to move away and that only two to four people were allowed in a single apartment anyway. Wario threatened me and I threatened to call the police if he didn't back off. He left with his friends while their cat and dog hissed at me. I wake up one morning and go to my office, only to see Wario sitting at my desk. "GET THE #^@^@ OFF MY CHAIR!" "I'm a Wario! This is my office now!" I booted Wario out of my office by playing voice clips of Flaming Hyenard on my phone. I decided to do some research afterwards on Wario and found something shocking out... Wario used to be normal and was part of a family. He was an older brother to someone who ended up piledriving the dad and taking off with their van. Authorities tried tracking him down, but were never able to find him. After finding this out, I was about to finally call the authorities, but realized that Wario left. His friends also... I never saw them again and don't know where they could of gone. When I arrived to check the old apartment they were staying at, every single belonging of theirs was taken. It's possible they may of found someone else to terrorize, but I'm not sure to this day and it creeps me out... The next day, I went to clean up the old apartment they stayed at, I saw someone inside. He wore purple overalls, got up, and said... "WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" ~~~~ Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless